Me or Him?
by HoneyRubies WindTree
Summary: "aku mencintaimu" "aku tak suka kau dengannya!" "kenapa.. kenapa..?" "apa yang harus ku lakukan?" KyuHan or HanHun? DLDR!


Me or Him?

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanHun/KyuHan

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Me or Him?

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Super Junior dan EXO kini tengah berada di pulau jeju SMentertaiment memberikan mereka libur selama 4 hari dan mereka sepak untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka bersama-sama di salah satu villa yang ada di Jeju-do.

.

.

.

_Villa_

"sekarang pembagian kamar ok.." Kangin mengambil sebuah kotak, "1 kamar di isi oleh 2 orang silahkan ambil no kamar kalian"

Skip.

"kamar no 1 Leeteuk-Baekhyun, Kamar no 2 Kai-Donghae, kamar no 3 Eunhyuk-Kris, kamar no 4 Sungmin-Suho, Kamar no 5 Shindong-Chanyeol, kamar no 6 Chen-Yesung,kamar no 7 Ryeowook-Sehun,kamar no 8 Luhan-Kyuhyun kamar no 9 Siwon-Lay, kamar no 10 Tao-Kangin, kamar no 11 Xiumin-Heechul, no 12 Kibum-Kyungsoo"

"eh?" Luhan menenggok kebelakang saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggannya "aku mau sekamar sama Lulu-geeeee~~" Sehun merengek sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan "Hunnie.. Cuma 4 hari kok" Luhan menatap Suho meminta pertolongan, "Sehunna… benar kata Luhan-hyung Cuma 4 hari kok, nanti di drom kau bisa sekamar lagi dengannya" kepala Sehun menyembul dari curuk Leher Luhan "tak mauuuuu~" semua member EXO minus Sehun menghela nafasnya sedangkan member SuJu menatap bingung Luhan dan Sehun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya "sayangnya maknae, aku ingin sekamar dengan hyungmu itu~" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat aura hitam menguar dari Sehun, Suho membulatkan matanya "K-Kyuhyun –hyung…" smirk Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat melihat Sehun hampir menangis

"andweeeeeeeee!" Sehun langsung berlari keluar sambil menyeret Luhan. "Sehun! Luhan-ge!" semua member EXO berhamburan mengejar Sehun dan Luhan "auch! Yak Ming-hyung" Sungmin kembali menjitak Kyuhyun "yak! Magnae evil lihat perbuatanmu! Aishh…" Kyuhyun hanya diam mengembungkan pipinya "aku kan hanya bermain hyung"

.

.

.

2 jam berlalu tapi Sehun dan Luhan masih tak di temukan.

Suho tampak mondar mandir di dekat pintu masuk, Kyungsoo dan Kris sibuk mencoba menelphone Sehun dan Luhan.

Brakk!

Semua mata reflex memandang pintu yang baru saja di tendang oleh seseorang, "Luhan, kalian kenapa?" Luhan terus berjalan sambil mengedong Sehun, tampilan mereka sangat acak-acak luka lecet di mana-mana, noda lumpur dan tanah di baju mereka.

"terjatuh dari jurang" Luhan meletekan Sehun di sofa, dia langsung berlari ke dapur, Luhan mengambil baskom berisi air, handuk kecil, dan P3K.

Semua orang menatap Luhan yang tengah membersihkan luka-luka Sehun dengan sangat lembut seakan-akan jika Luhan melakukannya dengan keras Sehun bisa rusak, Luhan sama sekali tak memperdulikan lukanya sendiri.

Luhan kembali mengangkat Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju Sehun dengan piyama Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang tertidur.

.

.

.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan membuat tatanan rambutnya semakin berantakan "pinggangku sakit" Luhan memijat pelan pinggangnya "kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Luhan menatap semua orang yang juga menatapnya.

"gwenchana gege?" Luhan tersenyum kecil, "gwenchana Tao-er" Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

"apa mereka berdua memang begitu?" Kangin menatap Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya "Sehun itu manja tapi dia hanya menunjukan kemanjaannya saat Luhan ada di dekatnya dan Luhan selalu menjaga Sehun dia tak perduli jika dia akan sakit karena Sehun, tadi juga Luhan lebih mementingkan luka Sehun ketimbang lukannya sendiri bukan? kami bahkan pernah berpikir jika Sehun meminta Luhan untuk selamanya bersamanya apa Luhan juga akan menurutinya?" semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"auch! Kenapa aku di jitak lagi hyung?"Sungmin mengeluarkan death-glarenya "cepat minta maaf!" "shireooo" "cepaatttt atau pspmu kusita semua kaset gamemu ku bakar" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya "arra…arra…"

.

.

.

Cklek…

Luhan berjalan keluar dengan mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut, di kakinya terdapat beberapa luka yang di tutupi plester coklat.

"gwenchana Luhan?" Leeteuk bertanya "hmm.. gwenchana Leeteuk-hyung" jawab Luhan "tapi lukamu.." Luhan terkekeh pelan "luka segini takkan membunuhku hyung"

Brak!

Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan keras lalu berlari kearah Luhan.

Grep!

"jangan berlari Hunnie, lukamu bisa terbuka" Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Sehun yang kini tengah memeluknya. "hiks.. mi..mianhae…" bahu Sehun bergetar "gwenchana Hunnie, uljimma" Luhan mengusap pelan pundak Sehun.

Sungmin kembali mendeath-glare Kyuhyun "lihat perbuatanmu" ucap Sungmin tanpa suara.

Luhan menatap Suho dan Kris, Sehun masih saja menangis, Luhan menggerakan bibirnya "help me"

"Sehunna.. Luhan tak apa-apa berhentilah menangis" Kris berjalan pelan menuju Luhan dan Sehun, Kris melihat Sehun menggeleng samar.

Semua member EXO di bantu Super Junior berusaha menenangkan Sehun tapi Sehun masih saja menangis sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tahu Sehun lelah jadi Luhan menggerakan salah satu tangannya menuju belakang lutut Sehun.

"hap" ucap Luhan pelan, digendongnya Sehun menuju sofa, Luhan berusaha untuk tidak meringis kesakitan, karena memar di bahunya yang entah kenapa malah baru terasa sekarang.

"sudah aku bilang aku tak apa-apa bukan" ucap Luhan setelah meletakan Sehun di sofa, tangannya terangkat mengusap surai lembut milik Sehun, Sehun menangguk pelan "jangan pasang wajah sedihmu Hunnie.." Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Sehun, senyuman lembut ia berikan ketika Sehun menatapnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap senyuman lembut Luhan, sekarang Kyuhyun mengakui Luhan memang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung, Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun 'Luhan?'

"tidurlah sudah larut, besok kita beli bubble tea bersama" Sehun tersenyum manis "arraa~~" chup~ Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan "good night gege~" ucap Sehun dengan nada manjanya "good night Sehunnie, sweet dream" Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dan setelahnya Sehun bangkit berjalan kekamarnya untuk tidur.

Eunhyuk menatap aneh bahu kanan Luhan, perlahan dia mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan "akh!" Luhan langsung memekik kesakitan "bahumu…" "gwenchana!" Luhan langsung bangkit berdiri, "bahumu luka Han" Xiumin menahan Luhan yang ingin pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, lepas" Luhan mendeath-glare Xiumin "tak akan sebelum lukamu kami obati" Luhan mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Xiumin saat hampir terlepas Kris dan Chanyeol langsung ganti menahannya, Luhan mencoba untuk tak berteriak, dia tak ingin Sehun bangun.

"Kyungsoo ambil P3K, Baekhyun kau ambil air hangat di baskom dan handuk kecil, Kris-ge, Chanyeol bawa Luhan ke sofa" ucap Suho cepat "Kai, Chen, Tao jaga Luhan agar tetap duduk di bangkunya dan Luhan jangan coba pergi sebelum lukamu kami obati" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Suho.. kenapa memangnya dengan Luhan?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada pelan "Luhan itu selalu dan selalu lebih mementingkan Sehun, dia bilang mereka jatuh dari jurang bukan? Dan lagi tadi Sehun menangis di pelukan Luhan itu tandanya Luhan melindungi Sehun saat terjatuh tadi" jelas Suho sambil mengambil beberapa obat di dalam P3K, Donghae menyeritkan dahinya bingung.

"lalu?" "lalu dapat di pastikan tubuhnya terluka"

.

.

.

"kalian berlebihan" Luhan menatap malas semua member EXO. "kami takkan berlebihan kalau kau juga tak selaluuuuu melukai tubuhmu" balas Kyungsoo.

"ini…" semua orang menatap syok tubuh Luhan, pasalnya tubuh putihnya kini di hiasi beberapa memar kebiruan di bahu, dada, punggung, rusuk, pinggang, lengan.

"lukamu parah dan kau masih bisa menggendong Sehun?" Shindong memandang tak percaya kearah Luhan "selama aku masih bisa bergerak aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sehun" nyuutt~! Kyuhyun mencengkram dada kirinya entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mengganti posis Sehun dengan dirinya.

"cheesy" ucap Suho, tangannya bergerak lembut mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri pada memar-memar Luhan sambil beharap besok memar-memar Luhan memudar.

"Luhan-ge" panggil Tao "iya Tao-er?" Tao tampak ragu tapi dia benar-benar ingin menanyakannya.

"kalau… kalau misalnya gege memiliki kekasih tapi Sehun tak menyukainya apa yang akan gege lakukan?" Luhan berpikir sejenak "meninggalkannya" Tao memiringkan kepalanya "Sehun atau kekasih gege?" "kekasihku tentu saja, kalau Sehun tak menyukainya maka aku kan meninggalkan kekasihku itu" "walaupun gege mencintainya?" "ne.. walaupun aku mencintainya aku tetap akan meninggalkanya karena Sehun tak menyukainya" semua orang menatap syok Luhan.

"apa Sehun begitu penting?"kini giliran Sungmin yang bertanya, Luhan tersenyum lembut "tentu saja, bagiku Sehun segalanya aku tak ingin dia terluka atau merasakan sakit lebih baik aku yang merasakan sakitnya" "kau mencintainya?" "hmm.. aku tak tahu" "mwo?" "aku tak tahu Sungmin-hyung aku hanya tak bisa lepas dari Sehun dan Sehun tak bisa lepas dariku, aku sebenarnya bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara aku dan Sehun…. Yang jelas aku akan selalu melindungi Sehun kapanpun dan dimanapun"

Ok.. Kyuhyun kini benar-benar ingin menggantikan posisi Sehun, Sehun amat sangat beruntung memiliki sesorang yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya, dan jujur Kyuhyun cemburu, dia akui dia mulai merasakan jika dia jatuh pada sosok Luhan, walaupun terlihat dingin di luar tapi Luhan memiliki hati yang hangat apalagi dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

.

Luhan mengaduk susu hangat yang baru saja di buatnya tadi, matanya melirik jam besar yang tertempel di dinding dapur yang menunjukan pukul 02.15 dini hari, insomnianya kambuh dan Luhan lupa membawa obat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-hyung?" Luhan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di pintu dapur, Kyuhyun tak berpikir akan bertemu dengan Luhan saat dia hendak menggambil minum di dapur, "kau tak tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka "insomnia dan aku lupa membawa obat tidurku.." jawab Luhan sambil kembali mengaduk-aduk malas berjalan menuju kulkas di ambilnya sebotol air mineral, "untuk apa kau membuat susu tapi kau hanya mengaduk-aduknya?" Luhan bergumam menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menenggak airnya.

Luhan masih saja memainkan susunya "kau tak kembali tidur hyung?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas susu "sebentar lagi, cobalah untuk tidur disini kita datang untuk berlibur" "arraseo"

"Lu-ge~" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya "kenapa terbangun hmm.." Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur sambil memeluk boneka Chopper pemberiannya 3 tahun yang lalu, Sehun mengusap mata kirinya pelan "molla~" perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi pantry.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap gerak-gerik Luhan dan Sehun, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sehun mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Luhan. "aku tidur, lebih baik kalian kembali tidur" Kyuhyun tak sanggup lebih lama melihat pemandangan menyakitkan sekaligus romantis yang tersaji di depannya itu.

"aku takut dengan Kyu-hyung" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, Luhan terkekeh pelan "gwenchana ada aku bukan?" Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan keluar kamar dia berniat membangunkan yang lain tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada 2 orang namja yang tidur sambil berpelukan di sofa panjang.

Sehun tertidur dengan menjadikan dada Luhan sebagai sandarannya salah satu tangannya memeluk boneka chopper dan tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Luhan sedangkan Luhan menyederkan punggung dan kepalanya di sandaran sofa lengannya memeluk pinggang Sehun menjaga agar Sehun tak jatuh.

Satu persatu semua orang keluar dari kamarnya, semua orang ikut menatap Luhan dan Sehun "sudah ku duga mereka berdua pasti begini" Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan, Lay berjalan hendak membangunkan Luhan dan Sehun "jangan di bangunkan mereka baru tidur pukul 3 dini hari tadi" semua mata menatap Kyuhyun "dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Yesung "aku terbangun tadi pagi" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Luhan mengerang pelan, perlahan matanya mulai terbuka "sudah siang ne.." gumam Luhan, Luhan tersenyum begitu mendapati Sehun masih tertidur di pelukannya, "lebih baik kau bangun dan sarapan sudah jam 10" ucap Lay sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan.

"Hunnie… bangun.. sudah siang.." Luhan mengelus pelan pipi Sehun, Sehun mengerang pelan "wake up honey~" Luhan berbisik lembut di telinga Sehun perlahan Sehun membuka kedua matanya, "aku masih mengantuk gege~~" bukanya terbangun Sehun kini malah makin mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang Luhan "aku tahu tapi ini sudah siang bukannya kita akan membeli bubble tea bersama hmm?" ucap Luhan lembut sambil sesekali mengusap rambut Sehun.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun mengangguk samar di dadanya, perlahan Sehun bangkit sambil mengusap pelan matanya yang masih mengantuk di peluknya dengan erat boneka yang setia menemaninya dan Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Ryeowook. Setelah melihat Sehun memasuki kamarnya Luhan ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Luhan dan Sehun sadari ada sepasang mata yang meihat mereka dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong~ mianhae kalau ku menghilang terlalu lama /bow/ entah kenapa ku terkena WB, padahal lanjutan dari FF yang lain udah berputar-putar dengan anggunnya di kepalaku tapi pas udah di depan lappy… buyar semua… sebagai permintaan maaf ku bakal update FF-FF ku secara bergilir ne.. pertama ku mau publish FF baruku ini~ tenang chapternya ngga akan panjang mungkin Cuma sampai 5 atau malah kurang…

Oh iya sekalian ku mau minta bantuan~ ada yang suka main RP ngga? Ku mau aktifin kembali RPku yang udah lama non-aktif ku butuh admin-admin buat promote~ kalau mau kalian bisa sms ke no ini 089649040842… nanti ku jelasin disms.. RP nya itu closed agency dan Yaoi~ atau yang mau gabung bisa sms ke no itu juga~~

Okay~ see u on next chapter~ paii~ paii~~~~


End file.
